Conventionally, a coin depositing and dispensing machine enabling automatic depositing and dispensing of coins by control signals transmitted from a POS cash register, an electronic cash register, a teller management machine or other cashier equipment, has been used for accurately and promptly delivering cash between operators and customers at, for example, a cash register in a shop or a teller in a financial institution.
For example, in a coin depositing and dispensing machine disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-43449, in a depositing process, coins put into a coin input port are fed to an identifying passage one by one and identified by an identifying portion, rejected coins are eliminated by a rejecting portion, and coins identified as normal coins are transported to a sorting passage, sorted for each denomination, and accommodated in denomination-specific accommodating and ejecting portions. Additionally, in a dispensing process, coins ejected from each accommodating and ejecting portion of denomination of coins to be dispensed are accepted by transporting unit for dispensing and dispensed into a coin dispensing port.
However, in the case where, during the depositing process, a sorting error or the like is detected such that coins are not sorted at denomination-specific positions, where the coins are to be sorted, in the sorting passage and pass through the positions, the depositing process is subjected to an error-stop. In the error-stop, transport of coins on the passage is immediately stopped, and thus the coins remain on the passage.
In the case of the error-stop, an operator is required to open a machine body and take off all the coins remaining on the passage one by one by hand, and error-stop removal is troublesome. Balance inconsistency is caused by a removal mistake such that the operator drops the coins outward or into the accommodating and ejecting portion when taking off the coins by hand.
The present invention was made in view of the above problem, and aims at providing a coin depositing and dispensing machine capable of, in the case where the error-stop occurs during depositing operation, eliminating the need for manually taking off the coins remaining on the passage, easing the error-stop removal, and preventing a removal mistake that occurs when the error-stop is manually removed from causing the balance inconsistency.